Just a Summer Fling?
by kdanielle123
Summary: Big Time Rush does a concert in St. Louis, Missouri and meet four girls they really like. They ask them to join them for the rest of the summer till they have to go back to school. After the summer is their relationship going to last or is it just going to be a summer fling or will their relationships even last till the end of the summer?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is the very first chapter of just a summer fling? This is the story I'm most excited to write. Mainly because I have so many ideas for this story. With that said I hope you like just a summer fling?! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Just a Summer Fling? Chapter 1: Kylie's Big Surprise!

Allison's POV

"So Kylie why did you bring us all here?" I asked my best friend Kylie Kole. She called me and our two other best friends Mckenzie and Shreya up, and she told us that we had to get our butts down to her house. Now me and the other three girls are sitting on her couch waiting to hear what Kylie has to say.

"Okay so you guys know Big Time Rush is coming here tomorrow right?" She asked. She looked very excited, but none of us got tickets. Why is she being so happy right now?

"Yeah…." All three of us said.

"I got tickets!" She exclaimed holding out four tickets and four VIP necklace things.

"Oh my goodness! Kylie Franchesca Kole how did you get these tickets?" Mckenzie said getting up and grabbing a ticket. "And these are front row tickets!" She said taking a better look at the one she had.

"Well I took a sick day from work, so I could be right at the computer when they went on sale. I really wanted to surprise you guys, so I waited till this day to tell you!" We all hugged her.

"Kylie! You are the greatest friend in the world!" Shreya said.

"I know." She said.

"So how much do I owe you for the ticket?" Shreya asked pulling out her wallet. Me and Mckenzie did too.

"Oh my gosh you guys don't have to repay me!" She said.

"Yes we do! Now how much was that ticket!" Shreya exclaimed.

"No no you guys don't have to pay me!"

"Kylie! You probably almost went broke buying these tickets! We are going to pay you back right now!" I said pulling out some hundreds since I just went to the bank before I came here. I had a feeling we were going to do something big since this was Kylie and its Friday night. The other girls apparently had the same idea since they pulled out some money as well.

"Did you guys expect this, or do you guys always carry around hundreds of dollars." Kylie asked as she looked at our money.

"We expected we would do something big. I mean its you and its Friday night." I said. "Now how much were those tickets?" We closed in on her.

"Fine I'll tell you!" She said. We gave her some space. "They were three hundred and fifty dollars." We all were not shocked. I mean come on its Big Time Rush, and these are front row seats. I was expecting more.

"Here you go." Mckenzie said as we handed Kylie our money.

"Alright let's go make t-shirts and headbands!" Kylie said. We went to her room where she had paints, t-shirts for all four of us, headbands, and random artsy stuff. She really planned this out. The rest of the night we made our t-shirts and headbands. We even made some signs. Tomorrow is going to be so much fun!

TBC

So guys I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I sure did! Please review! It helps me out a ton when I know if the story is going good or going bad. Well guys have a great day! I will update as soon as I can! Bye guys!


	2. The Concert!

Okay guys so I'm already back with another update for just a summer fling?! It's all random on how I pick the days I write different stories. So sit back and relax and enjoy this update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Just a Summer Fling? Chapter 2: The Concert!

Logan's POV

"So guys are you excited for tonight?" I asked my bandmates. You see tonight is Big Time Rush's last show for this tour, and then we get the whole summer off. We were kind of looking for special girls that sparked our interest to maybe ask to come on tour with us, but none even came close. Now don't take that the wrong way. We love our fans, but none seem to spark our interests for girlfriends.

"Yeah! Maybe we will find those special girls tonight!" Kendall said.

"Maybe we will. If we do, we should ask them to spend the summer with us." James said.

"Yeah that sounds like a great plan!" Kendall said.

"But we need to pick girls that aren't crazy." Carlos said.

"That's going to be hard." I said. "Let's go for not too crazy, okay?"

"Okay." They all three said.

Allison's POV

"I still can't believe you got us front row tickets!" I said as an usher led us to our seats.

"Well believe it girl because we are going to be up close to our favorite boy band!" Mckenzie said. We waited an hour before the opening acts came on. First was Rachel Crow. She was amazing! Then came on Cody Simpson, I'm not a big fan of his, but he was pretty good. Then they lowered this screen thing and it had a countdown clock. It said twenty minutes. In twenty minutes our favorite boy band is going to grace the stage that is in front of us. I got really excited.

"Guys twenty minutes till Big Time Rush is going to be right in front of us!" Kylie exclaimed. We talked for the whole twenty minutes, but those twenty minutes felt like an eternity. Finally the concert began. The guys were so much better live than on a cd. Finally the time for them to bring girls up on stage came. Me and the girls got super excited. Before they started to pick though, they huddled up. They started what looked like rock, paper, scissors. It was strange to seem them do that. It looked like Logan won. When he did he came straight up to me and pointed at me.

"You." I pointed at myself.

"Me?"

"Yes you come on up here." He said. I walked to one end of the stage really excited. I was going to be a worldwide girl! When I got on stage, Logan came and led me to one of the stools. "What's your name beautiful?" I looked to my friends and they all three had their phones out video taping this.

"Ally." I said looking back at Logan.

"Everybody this is Ally!" He yelled out into the microphone. I was blushing from Logan calling me beautiful. The other guys brought up more girls and they started to sing. The song was over sooner than I had liked it to be, sadly, but Logan stopped me, when I was on my way off the stage. "Hey during meet and greets stay behind with your three friends over there." He said. I was in shock. Logan wanted me and my friends to stay behind after the concert.

"Okay." I said as I started to walk off the stage. I walked back to my friends who were freaking out.

"You are so lucky!" Shreya exclaimed.

"I know! I really can't believe that just happened!" I said as me and my friends did a group hug.

"Well believe it because we caught it all on tape." Mckenzie said holding up her phone.

"Oh and there is one thing I got to tell you guys." I said.

"What?" All three asked.

"Logan told me that me and you guys should stick around after the meet and greets." I said as calmly as possible.

TBC

Okay guys so there's the update! I hope you guys enjoyed. Also I randomly chose the girl who gets to go up on worldwide, so please don't get mad at me that I didn't choose your character. Anyways in the next chapter you will find out why they couldn't bring up all four of the girls, and why they played rock, paper, scissors. Okay that's all I have got to say! Bye guys!


	3. Meet and Greets!

Hey guys! I'm finally back with some more Just a Summer Fling? It has been crazy lately. Starting off with asking my crush to a Sadie Hawkins thing, if you don't know what a Sadie Hawkins thing is it's a thing where the girls ask a guy to go with them. Anyways, he said yes! A lot of my attention was on that. Oh and he got me this really cute little mug filled with candy! Oh and the thing was on Valentine's day, so it made it even more special! Anyways I really like telling that story if you can't already tell. Oh and does anyone know the mailing address to send fanmail to Big Time Rush? I wrote the guys a letter, but I don't know where to send it. Please tell me! Anyways, on with the story!

Just a Summer Fling? Chapter 3: Backstage Meet and Greets!

Shreya's POV

The concert ended faster than me and the girls would've liked, but now we get to go to meet and greets! The line was super long already when we finally got there. Kylie had to go to the stinking bathroom causing us to be in almost the back of the line. "Ugh KK why didn't you go before the concert?" Ally asked looking to see how far we were from the guys.

"Because I didn't have to go! Then when I did it was almost the end of the concert anyways. I didn't want to miss anything!" KK said digging through her purse.

"Now look at how far we are!" McKenzie exclaimed. "What are you looking for in your huge bag anways?"

"My Elevate CD. I hope they will sign it since we're probably going to be the last people to meet them."

"You planned this out didn't you?" Ally asked catching onto Kylie's plan all along. She said she had to use the bathroom, which she did anyways, but she did it after the concert so she could possibly get the guys to sign her CD. I wish I thought of that!

"Yeah I did. Sorry guys for not letting you in on that." She said finally finding her CD.

"It's alright. I brought my notepad. I was hoping to get their autograph too. Here you go Shreya." She handed me a piece of paper. "McKenzie." She handed Kens one too. We waited about an hour till we were near the front. I started getting really nervous. "What's wrong Shrey-Shrey?"

"I'm really nervous about meeting them."

"There's no need to be. They are just normal guys."

"Yeah but they are extremely hot." Suddenly we were next in line, and that's when I really started to get nervous.

"Calm down it'll be fine. Plus Logan said he wanted us to stay behind."

"That makes me even more nervous! Why do they want us to stick around?"

"Maybe they want to ask us something or give us something or kidnap us!" Kylie said. She gets really hyper when she's nervous and really can't control what comes out of her mouth.

"Um Kylie I don't think they want to kidnap us." Kenzie said.

"It could happen!"

"Next!" Ranel said. He looked up and saw us four coming forward. "Hey boys are these the girls you wanted to talk to after the show?" All four guys looked up at us and started to look very excited. I'm sure we did too.

"Yeah they are." Logan said smiling straight at Ally, who started to giggle. Carlos also sent me a smile. I blushed.

"Well then I'm going to go check on everything backstage. Think you guys can handle these girls?"

"Yeah they'll be no problem." Carlos said as Ranel left. We all just kind of stood there awkwardly.

"Well are you guys going to come and take a picture with us?" Kendall asked. We all laughed and went to our favorite guy. All the guys put their arm around each of us, which caused Kylie to giggle like a little school girl. The guy took the picture.

"Um can you take a goofy picture of us." Kenzie asked as she handed her camera to the guy who nodded.

"So what should we do for the picture?" Logan asked.

"This!" Kylie jumped on Kendall's back, who luckily caught her in time. I see what she wants to do. I follow her lead, but Carlos was ready for me to jump on him unlike Kendall. Kenzie and Ally got on James's and Logan's backs too, and we all made funny faces. The guy snapped the picture. Kenzie 'led' James to the guy and grabbed her camera. She looked at it and laughed. Then she showed James the picture and he laughed too. We all then got off the guys' backs and sat down on the floor.

"Okay so we know who Ally is, but who are the rest of you?" Logan asked.

"I'm Shreya." I said.

"I'm Kylie!" KK said excitedly.

"And I'm McKenzie."

"Wow its good to know you guys' names now." Carlos said laughing. There was an awkward silence.

"We have a question for you guys." Logan said after a minute. Another pause. "Would you guys like to go on tour with us?"

TBC

I can't type much here because my mom wants on the computer, so bye guys!


	4. Making plans

Just a Summer Fling? Chapter 4: Making Plans

Kylie's POV

"Did I hear you correctly?" Shreya asked after a while of us trying to comprehend what Logan just asked us.

"So do you?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." All four of us said in a uh-duh voice.

"Well then pack up and tomorrow we will pick you up at two to start our summer of fun!" Logan said. All four of us screamed and hugged the guys. We went back to my house, but they went home. I got in bed, but I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow the guys are going to pick us up here at my place, and we are going to spend the rest of our summer with them! What a great way to spend my summer before I got to head off to college in the fall. Around three in the morning I did finally fall asleep. I woke up at eight and went off to take a shower. I got dressed in a multi-colored maxi dress with a purple shawl. I parted my hair but kept it wavy and put a purple hair clip in it. Since the girls are coming over for breakfast as well I fixed pancakes. After I got the pancakes ready, I went to my room and finally started to pack my bags. At nine the girls came over. "Hey guys put your bags in the living room." I said.

"Okay will do." Shreya said as they put their stuff down and went into the kitchen. I put my laptop into its case. I carried everything downstairs and joined my friends in the kitchen. They were all sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Wow Kylie you did awesome on breakfast." Allison said.

"I made special ones, so eat your first one then I'll get the special ones out." I said. I had made pancakes that are in the shape of k,j,c, and l for Big Time Rush. Ten minutes later we all had finished our first pancake. I went over and grabbed the platter with the special pancakes. I set it down on the table and took the cover thing off. All of my best friends gasped. They turned out amazing.

"Holy cow KK! These are awesome!" Kenzie exclaimed as she took her J pancake.

"Yeah totally. Were they hard to make?" Ally asked grabbing her L pancake.

"No not really. The hard part was getting them to stay in shape." I said as me and Shreya grab our respective pancakes. Five minutes later I got up and started going to my room.

"Where are you going?" Ally asked.

"Oh I forgot my music notebook. I really can't forget that." I went back to my room and grabbed the said item and walked back out to see the girls watching one of my Big Time Rush dvds. "Hey guys what episode are you watching I said as I sat in one of my bean bag chairs.

"Big Time Break up." Mackenzie said.

"Oh my favorite!" I said. We watched Big Time Rush till we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Shreya said popping up from the couch. She ran to the door and opened it. "Hey guys how's it going?" She asked as she let the guys in.

"It's going good." Logan said as the guys walked into the living room.

"Are you girls all set?" James asked.

"Yeah did you bring a vehicle large enough to fit all of us and our luggage plus your stuff?" Mackenzie asked as she started grabbing her stuff.

"Let me help you." James said as he started grabbing bags. The guys started grabbing our stuff too. "Oh and to answer your question, we are riding the tour buses back to L.A., if you don't mind that is." We walked outside to see their two tour buses parked outside.

"No its completely fine." Ally said.

"So how long is this ride?" I asked.

"Well we are going to have to sleep on the buses for one night, so we'll need to figure out the sleeping arrangements." Logan said.

"Each bus has four beds. Ranel already flew back into Los Angeles, so we won't have to worry about him." Kendall said.

"Oh and there is two bedrooms in each bus with two beds each." Logan said.

"Well then to make this much easier, I think two of us should bunk with Kendall and Logan and the other two bunk with James and Carlos." I said winking at my friends.

"Alright who goes with who?" Logan asked.

"Me and Ally with Kendall and Logan and Shreya and Mackenzie with James and Carlos." I said.

"Okay then follow us." Kendall said opening the door to the tour bus we were going to sleep on. Me and Ally put our stuff in our rooms and walked out to the living room area. We sat down on the couch beside the guy we liked.

"So what do you guys want to do this summer?" Logan asked.

"Learn how to surf. I've always wanted to do that." I said.

"Well we can help you there, but James probably would be the most helpful." Kendall said.

"I can help do what?" James asked as him, Mackenzie, Shreya, and Carlos came in and sat down on the large couch as well.

"Teach Kylie here how to surf." Kendall said.

"Oh yeah I can teach you. You've never surfed before?" James asked.

"No, none of us." Ally said.

"Well then that's first on our to-do list this summer." Logan said.

"I've always wanted to go to a movie premiere." Mackenzie said.

"We can help you there too. I'm sure if we talked to some people we can get tickets to a movie premiere." Kendall said.

"I think this is going to be a great summer." Ally said.

"That's for sure." All of us said.


End file.
